The Destroyer Dragon
by Dynomation
Summary: A prophecy the stretches across realms, the story of the last ancient Dragon of the Overworld, corrupted and broken, finds worlds to destroy and to stop him a ban of travellers has to come together and stop him.


Water, the great biome splayed out in front of a large figure, it eyes blazing with purple energy, it had sat down on a sand block as it looked out over the sea, it sore the Squids and Guardians 'fighting' never had the blockie world been more of a home to this lost soul. He`d been all over this place.

From the villages of wood and stone, to barren desert temples stripped of everything, only two things in this world was constant, one was the blocks and water, the bane of his existence, he`d learn languages from listening to the idle chit chatter of other`s. He wasn`t accepted by many creatures of this world.

Standing up the figure toward over many other creatures in the land. His lanky arms and legs moved with easy as he cross the land with a practise jumps and teleports. He`d been traveling in this land for so long nothing seem to faze him, not even the Steve. He`d learnt there language ages ago. Both him and the villagers spoke to each other.

Steve he was unfortunate, to protect the world from the destructive forces of the 'Dead One' and the 'Destroyer of Souls' he must be stopped from entering other dimensions, like the Nether as he and the villagers called it. Himself he`d call it hell.

His home was the result of the third being of death. The End, with arguable the most powerful being in the universe, even the Wither Skeletons dared not speak his name, but like all creatures, with power come greed, only problem was that the Ender Dragon lost his species in a war, for him to survive by chance, in a foreign world with only Endermen to look after him, and they did.

The did so well, he was tort everything the elders new of the land, with many land and world full of mystery, they said 'In ancient times, Dragons roamed the land, the kept the world in balance, they had both knowledge and power, but compassionate to their fellow creatures. And they told of a legend of destruction. One day something will have to come and break the walls down to other world. And help them'

Ender Dragon had completed due to his deranged mind, it fund any world were dragons had been destroyed were not worthy to live, so that why the figure had left, he needed to find a world to help easy or even stop the corruption from taking over the last dragons mind.

So that were he was going to find a way to another world to find help, to find hope.

Night time was an easier time to travel about, none of the mobs that may attack him were out know, Water was is only problem now. He was making his way to something he`d been crafting for many years a portal to outside the realms.

The Overworld was the hub world so to say, all the other realms could pass through it and into others, the Dragon did it with raw power, he didn`t have that kind of power but what he did have was a heart of pure intensions and friends. The Overworld and Nether were full of mobs like himself, neither good nor bad in their own world.

But other world outside deserve better, that what brang all of them together, only problem mobs and creatures with this mind set are normal hunted down because of what they are by the Villagers Hunters or Steve due to his upbringing.

Around him stood many different creatures, some invertebrate, some of the undead and some of the he wasn`t sure what the hell they are. Some of them stood peacefully others bickered amount themselves, whilst he placed the finally piece of the puzzle.

The Water of Life or Death depends on your point of view really. As he took a step back all the other smiled "Is it done?" squeaked a small voice.

The Enderman nodded "I just hope it lock onto the most harmonious universe, we need the Ender Dragon" he stated to himself, a hiss echoed behind him "Well no point stand around here doing nothing, I swear if we not get a move on I might explode!"

Every other being in the room turned and glared at the green leaf textured creature "Fine I uses different expressions Ok?" he replied with a pair of glowing red eyes burning slightly.

"Yes but how should go and who should say?" chirped a brown spider sitting sedately on the wall, first step of legs crossed. Getting all the other to think.

"Well Endie going through" stated a skeleton "I don`t think anyone of us is more deserving" it cold lifeless eye sockets seem to glow with warmth. "So why doesn`t he choose how goes then?" squeaked a silverfish burrowing it way through the floor.

'Endie' grumbled as he through about who to take. "I think Creep, Batty, Silver and Spooklee" all four of the said ones seem to smile slightly.

The others also smiled "Remember, a portals works both ways need any help one of us will be hear" stated the Skeleton.

As the Ghast, Silverfish Bat and Creeper walked into the portal the Enderman stopped "Try not to get killed" the Skeleton said "Same to you" came the reply as all of the 5 travellers disappeared.

"TWILIGHT! WHAT YOU READING!?" asked Pinkie Pie her excitability bouncing off the walls, Twilight breathed deeply as she calmed her nerves slightly "A book of old legends, right know it about some stupid story about a dragon ending the world" she waved it off

"It only silly old legend" Pinkie frowned, as her tail twitched slightly, wait "Twitchie tail!" she sated ducking under a book case, Twilight followed suit "Any idea what it was twitching about?" she asked looking at the window outside, her new castle loomed over the small town of Ponyville.

Twilight could see nothing so far, everything seemed normal, the only thing that was different was the strange energy surge coming from the clouds?

"What is that?" asked Twilight before they exploded with rainbow energy, a horrific wail of pain echoed through the sky. As a blurred shape fell from the sky. It seem to glow purple for a moment then in a flash it disappeared.

Pinkie and Twilight exchanged looks "Ok, what was that?" asked Twilight still unsure of what happened. Pinkie frowned "I don`t know but it a mystery!" she said almost sarcastically to nopony in particular.

A loud 'Flwop' echoed in the forest, it dark colour helped blend in Endie he felt bizzare like he was standing on for legs, looking down at his limbs, there were no longer cubic and square they were curved and no longer arms, he had four legs. A really thin horse on closer inspection.

Speaking his native tongue he shouted up into the sky "YYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWW?"


End file.
